(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multicast and broadcast service receiving method and transmitting method.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A next process is performed in order to provide the multicast and broadcast service (MBS) through a terminal in the existing mobile communication system such as the IEEE 802.16e.
A base station includes information on the position and transmission method of an MBS zone and an MBS map of a downlink frame in a downlink map, and transmits the same. Therefore, the terminal analyzes the downlink MAP to check the position and transmission method of the MBS zone and the MBS map, and receives the MBS map based on the checking result. Also, the terminal analyzes the MBS map to acquire information on the MBS packet to be received by the terminal, and receives a corresponding packet based on the acquisition to thus receive the MBS service.
In the above-noted prior art, the terminal receives and analyzes the MBS map so as to acquire information on the MBS packet to be received by the terminal each time the base station transmits the MBS map, and hence, the terminal's power consumption is increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.